


A Casualty of War

by Nevi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Renegade Commander Shepard, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevi/pseuds/Nevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even friends fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casualty of War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to claiming some more of my old MEK fills.
> 
> Fill for this prompt on MEK:
> 
> Okay, so you all know how the game allows you to be an asshole, and most of your guys will still find a reason to follow you.
> 
> This is different.
> 
> After a mission where Shepard, either gender is fine, does something so detestable and vile that Shepard is confronted by on of his/her squadmates after giving Shepard the riot act, and Shepard still being a renegade bastard/bitch, the squadmates either tries to kill Shepard, or just beat the shit out of Shepard.
> 
> I will leave the details up to you.
> 
> Originally posted: July 3, 2012

I know what you did, Shepard!” The Asari’s blue eyes shone beneath painted furrowed brows, fury in every step.

“Of course you do, Shadow Broker” Shepard descended into the cargo bay from the Kodiak. She turned to Liara, eyes awash with flame, the red of her cybernetic scars beating violently across her skin.

The violent crackle of biotics began to pulse in the recycled air of the ship; the hairs on the back of Shepard’s neck standing at attention as she watched the Asari.

“You can’t really think you’d get away with it?” Liara seethed.

“What exactly do you plan to do about it, _Liara_ ” She spat her name like a curse, her own biotics beginning to flare behind her eyes and tingle at her finger tips, electrifying the air like a storm. Shepard watched in her peripheral vision as non-essential personnel began to make their way slowly to the elevators near the end of the bay.

In the space of a breath Shepard was thrown against the bay doors, muscles taut in the impact, protesting the sudden movement as she rolled to the floor and back to her feet. A feral sound ripping from her throat as she lowered herself into a defensive stance, watching Liara with predator eyes, taunting her to try it again.

“Shepard” Liara’s usually lit voice, was low and warning, and Shepard watched her tense for another attack.

Shepard moved faster, slamming onto Liara with the force of a hurricane, knocking them both violently into the side of the Kodiak the small shuttle groaning and denting under the strain, the sound echoing in the now empty of witnesses. Shepard’s shoulder connected with Liara’s collarbone with a sickening crunch, she could hear Liara suck in a shocked breath before the asari’s fist connected with Shepard’s side, alight with biotics.

Shepard rolled gracefully through the air using her own biotics to counter the brunt of the impact, cushioning the air and letting her fall back into a defensive position. She circled the Asari.

“Is that all you got?” Shepard laughed, feral and frightening. She faked to the left and before Liara’s eyes had even finished registering the movement Shepard was on her. She grabbed the Asari under her fringe, deft fingers digging into the soft hide and slamming her face painfully into the floor.

She leaned down to Liara’s auditory canal, lips brushing the skin. “I **will** win by **whatever** means necessary.”

Liara let out a muffled scream as her biotics exploded outward to throw Shepard off. The Commander thrown like a rag doll into a work bench with the force. Liara stood, purple blood spilling from her nose and mouth, blue tinted lips molding into a sneer as she walked over to Shepard who was still on the ground, shaking off impact. “He was our _friend!_ ”

She grabbed Shepard by her loose hair pulling her head up violently to set it flush with her own. “We can win without needless sacrifice.” She spat, hot breath on Shepard’s face.

Shepard glared at her with feral eyes, blood trickling down her nose and staining her blunt teeth, lips curved in a humourless smile.

“ **I** will win, and **you** will follow my _orders!”_

Shepard’s hand snaked its way around Liara’s wrist biting her nails into the skin to loosen her grip on her hair. Her other hand pressed the pistol from her belt into Liara’s middle. Liara hadn’t even seen Shepard go for the weapon; her eyes had been so focused on the liquid magma, the fury locked in her Commanding officer’s gaze.

The air stilled in the moment, the heart of the storm. In the next breath the elevator doors opened and Liara could see Chakwas flanked by Vega and Garrus exit from the corner of her eye.

This wasn’t over. Not yet.

Liara’s eyes went dark, normally bright blue turned into liquid night. She tightened her grip on the back of Shepard’s head and brought their blood stained lips together.

_“Embrace Eternity”_ She growled into her mouth.

Liara felt sharp pain blossom across her middle as she watched Shepard’s eyes roll back, a low groan escaping her throat as they collapsed to the cool metal floor. Liara’s breaths were heavy as she listened to the heavy clank of the footsteps moving towards them. As she tilted her head she could see Shepard’s fire eyes staring blankly, her chest moving with shallow breaths.

Liara knew Shepard wouldn’t let this go. Their friendship - their bond, another casualty of war.

 


End file.
